everyone hail to the pumpkin song
by just the messenger
Summary: a poem about the nightmare before christmas. i will finish it soon, but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song

**Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song**

**The king, of course, so powerful,**

**Charming as can be.**

**No skin or hair, but bright white bones,**

**Scaring you and me.**

**Though the heir to the Halloween throne,**

**He long for something more. **

**So whilst he wallows in dreams forgotten,**

**He comes upon a door.**

**A green pine tree, with bright red bulbs**

**Sprouting all around it.**

**The pumpkin king, entranced by the picture,**

**Decides to open it.**

**And lo and behold, a town of old,**

**(known as Christmas land)**

**The king of fright stumbles into a place that seems so grand.**

**He gawks at all the smiling faces,**

**Stares at all the kindness.**

**And when he thinks it can't get better, **

**He discovers there's a Highness.**

**A man dressed in a dark red robe,**

**With a black and silver sash.**

**With a long, white beard and a jolly old voice **

**That makes you want to laugh.**

**Jack skellington is mystified by this magical town,**

**But loves it to the life of him,**

**So he decides to bring it around**

**To Halloween town, to show them how **

**Much fan they have around here,**

**To show them that there's more to life**

**Than just creating fear.**

**He gets more brics**

**And bracs to bring to home.**

**A christmastree, he takes with him,**

**A present made of stone.**

**When he gets back, the cheers rise high,**

**And he receives well-wishing hello's.**

**The towns only mayor walks up to Jack**

**And says, "Where did you go?"**

**Jack answeres in a happy tone, "I'll explain it in a meeting."**

**So town hall fills up quickly,**

**To hear why the king was fleeing.**

**He said, "I've discovered a land,**

**A place known as Christmas town."**

**He picks up a present t show everyone,**

**To explain it till it's down.**

**Everyone shouts so suddenly**

**In loud excited tones,**

"**It's a box of poison, or**

**A cursed xylophone.**

**Maybe a spider,**

**Or maybe a bat,**

**Or some other evil toy,**

**They all shout at jack, "Well, what have you got?Does it create fear or joy?"**

**They all think it's scary, jack thought to himself,**

**How do I explain that it's not?**

**But they all started planning**

**On what to do for this holiday,**

**And jack couldn't stop it at all.**

**After several loud cheers, and many thatnk-you's **

**The towns people left happily.**

**As the pumpkin king sat, and thought over this mess,**

**He said, "Why can't they just see**

**How happy it makes me?"**

**Jack sits in his tower, thinking this over, **

**On how to understand this "Christmas thingy."**

**A logical way, he is looking for, so the people may see clearly.**

**A lightbulb goes on inside of his skull,**

**On how to explain it this time,**

**He pays a visit to the doctor in town,**

**A man by the name of Doctor Finklestein.**

**Some equipment he gets, like a long stethoscope,**

**To try out the presents this time,**

**Some thought is required, and metal and wire,**

**And many other inventive types.**

**Several long hours later………..**

**Jack Skellington sits on his tall desk chair**

**Unable to figure this out.**

**He cries to the heavens, "what am I not getting?**

**Christmas is so complicated? How?"**

**A little crazy, the pumpkin king becomes,**

**Trying to find a solution.**

"**But maybe it's all just under my nose,"**

**He says with and interesting expression.**

"**just because I cannot see it,**

**Doesn't mean I cannot know,**

**That it's always in my heart,**

**And you can't forget it, of course not, no."**

**Skellington Jack gets a rather sly grin,**

**And his pointed teeth were shown.**

"**Maybe it's time I helped out with Christmas,**

**Adding a little touch of my own.**

**And maybe I can do some more,**

**Sure they'll wonder what's in store**

**For them when they see what I've got,**

**The pumpkin king, with the Christmas lot,**

**And maybe I can make it great,**

**And that's exactly what I'll say!!"**

**A cackle escapes the pumpkin man,**

**As his hard, long journey began.**

**The king of fear gathers all the town,**

**To plan this Christmas time.**

**With eager expressions and far-fetched ideas,**

**They all exuberantly form a line.**

**The ghosts do the presents, the zombies the sled,**

**And the Doctor's inventing the deer.**

**The monsters to the décor, the vampires the dolls,**

**Every other monster queer, is planning this year.**

**Jack noticed something missing,**

**But couldn't say what,**

**Then he says with a flourish, "oh, of course,**

**We have to get Sandy Claws but,**

**With a little help."**

**So jack set out to find the Oogie Boogie's Boys **

**The best trick-or-treaters in town.**

**He asked them urgently,**

**To go to Christmas town to find the Sandy Claws, **

**And bring him back down.**

**The three little 'children' agreed so eagerly,**

**As they had an evil side to them.**

**But before they had left,**

**Jack had a request,**

**That they keep that Oogie away from him.**

**Away the kids wint, planning there task,**

**Singing "How shall we kidnap the sandy claws?**

**Shall we pop him in a pot of oil,**

**Or drop him in a spiders jaw?**

**No, your so stupid, think now, if we hurt the man in any way,**

**We may get in trouble, and then what will jack the king say?**

**We'll take him to the boogieman, the meanest guy in town,**

**If I were on his bad side, well,**

**I wouldn't hang around.**

**Kidnap the sandy claws, drop him in a pot, **

**Take him to the boogieman, let's see what he's got!"**

**Away the kids went running, singing their twisted song, **

**Away to the Holiday Trees, where things were about to go wrong.**

**Back in Halloween town, things were going well.**

**All of the citizens were ahead of schedule.**

**Smiling faces, laughter, and some screams were all around.**

**Jack Skellington was smiling, it was such a happy town.**

**The slay was being loaded, the reindeer were all set,**

**The gifts were almost ready, and jack wasn't ready yet!**

**His suit was being fitted, the trim was sparkling white,**

**When three high pitched little voices were heard outside the site.**

**The sandy claws was here, with jack ready to take flight.**

**He felt something was missing, and he is always right.**

**The Pumpkin King took Santa's hat,**

**(Oh, what a heinous thing!)**

**And took off t get ready, leaving Santa in the ring.**

**The 'children' cackled evilly, taking santa from his fan,**

**Taking him to see the Mr. Oogie Boogie Man.**

**Now Oogie, the sadistic type, grinned so happily,**

**When he saw the ruler stumble in, confused as you can be.**

**Said Oogie, "You're a different man, I do not recognize you.**

**But, no matter, you look fine, I'll have you in a Spider's stew."**

**Mr. Oogie's cavern was the saddest you've ever seen.**

**Huge and filled with torture weapons, and neon lights glowing green.**

"**I love to gamble," declared the boogieman,**

"**So let's lay some lives on lines.**

**But I hope you know, ol' sandy boy,**

**That it will not be mine."**

**He strapped him to a table **

**And began preparing broth.**

**For he was gonna eat the man inside his cooking pot.**

**Now, for dear old Santa Clause, this may seem like the end.**

**But let's go back and take a look at our old skeleton friend.**


	2. Disclaimer

Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know I will be putting my other stories on hold to work on Don't You Know That You're Toxic. I may or may not pick up on the other stories, I'm not sure yet, but please come and read the said story! Thank You!

-Ruler of all Vampires


End file.
